Epic Coaster
is an endless runner type of platformer game in which you must jump from track to track in order to survive. While doing so, you must also perform certain tasks in order to increase your score. __TOC__ Gameplay Heavily inspired by Canabalt, this is a stylish game where you try to keep the coaster on the tracks for as long as possible while racking up a high score and various bonuses. You use the space button for jumping and how long you hold down the button determines how high you jump. Various random elements pop up on the screen which gives you point bonuses as well as distract you from the task at hand. They may also be used for unlocking achievements which again are used as a points multiplier. Achievements One achievement gives 0.05x to score multiplier (though you start with 1.00x + 0.05 from "Load the game" achievement) Most of them needs a score that accumulates (like Top Gun or Photogenic achievements), some needs a one-game score like (Pro Score or 30 KPH achievements). #'Getting Started' - Jump for the first time. #'Say Cheese' - Get your picture token. #'Tourist' - Pose for 10 pictures. #'Photogenic' - Pose for 100 pictures. #'Double Tap' - Land on the same track 2 times. #'Full Force' - Perform a jump with maximum power. #'Baby Jumper' - Jump with minimum power. #'On The Edge' - Land on the edge of a track. #'Party Time' - Collect 20 balloons. (Hint: You get balloons from perfect jumps.) #'I <3 Balloons' - Collect 100 balloons. #'Balloon Man' - Collect 200 balloons. #'Perfect Noob' - Land 1 perfect jump. (Hint: Land right on the edge of the start of a platform to get perfect jump.) #'Perfect Amateur' - Land 10 perfect jumps. #'Perfect Pro' - Land 100 perfect jumps. #'Double' - 2 perfect jumps in a row. #'Triple' - 3 perfect jumps in a row. #'12345' - 5 perfect jumps in a row. #'Godlike' - 10 perfect jumps in a row. (Hint: With much practice and a bit of luck, it's possible.) #'10%' - 10% achievements unlocked. #'20%' - 20% achievements unlocked. #'30%' - 30% achievements unlocked. #'40%' - 40% achievements unlocked. #'Halfway There' - 50% achievements unlocked. #'60%' - 60% achievements unlocked. #'70%' - 70% achievements unlocked. #'80%' - 80% achievements unlocked. #'90%' - 90% achievements unlocked. #'Achievement Unlocked' - 100% achievements unlocked. #'Rest In Peace' - Fall to your death. #'Practice Practice' - Die 10 Times. #'Reckless Coasting' - Die 20 Times. #'Dedicated' - Die 50 Times. #'1000 Meters' - Travel 1000 Meters. #'2000 Meters' - Travel 2000 Meters. #'3000 Meters' - Travel 3000 Meters. #'4000 Meters' - Travel 4000 Meters. #'5000 Meters' - Travel 5000 Meters. #'10000 Meters' - Travel 10000 Meters. #'15000 Meters' - Travel 15000 Meters. #'Going The Distance' - Travel 20000 Meters. #'High Score' - Score 100 000 Points #'Pro Score' - Score 250 000 Points. #'Sick Score' -Score 1 000 000 Points. #'Old School' - Use the keyboard to jump. #'Programmer's Credit' - Jump with the K key. #'Lazy' - Jump with the mouse #'Insomniac' - Play during the night (in-game night!). #'Loud Noises' - Watch 5 fireworks. #'Pyro' - Watch 20 fireworks. #'4 July' - Watch 100 fireworks. #'Buzzed' - Watch 1 flyby. #'Top Gun' - Watch 10 flybys. #'Air Traffic' - Watch 50 flybys. #'It's Shiney' - Get 1 sparkle. #'Magic Dust' - Get 10 sparkles. #'<3 Sparkles' - Get 100 sparkles. #'Who is #1?' - View the high scores. #'Try to Get Em All' - Look at the achievements screen. #'Hear No Evil' - Mute the sound. #'People Read These?' - Read the instructions. #'30 KPH' - Survive for 30 seconds. #'50 KPH' - Survive for 60 seconds. #'80 KPH' - Survive for 120 seconds. #'120 KPH' - Survive for 180 seconds. #'Out of Control' - Survive for 300 seconds. #'Triple Tap' - Land on the same track 3 times. #'Twinkle Toes' - Get a triple tap with sparkles. #'Canabalt Homage' - Scare away some birds. #'Feed The Birds' - Scare 10 away birds. #'Stop It' - Scare away 50 birds. #'Paparazzi' - Get a double tap picture. #'Geronimo' - Watch 1 sky dive. #'Free Fallin'' - Watch 10 sky dives. #'Death Wish' - Watch 50 sky dives. #'Tapper Pro' - Get 10 triple taps. #'Play some more' - Click on the sponsor's logo. #'Tapper Master' - Get 20 triple taps. #'Welcome' - Load the game. #'Artist's Credit' - Jump with the J key. #'Master of Balloons' - Get 500 balloons. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/knigg/epic-coaster |descrip = Have your picture taken 10 times total }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/knigg/epic-coaster |descrip = Get a perfect jump streak of 5 }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/knigg/epic-coaster |descrip = Reach a distance of 15,000 }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges